


The Manasaber

by Happyorogeny



Series: The Illidari [5]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, tw mention of pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happyorogeny/pseuds/Happyorogeny
Summary: Falara returns from a mission in Felsoul hold concealing a secret. Gossip abounds.





	The Manasaber

“I think Falara is pregnant,” Marius said with an air of great consideration. She threw a turnip at him. 

Kayn tried to stand and caught his horns on the bottom of the table. 

Falara and Izal had only recently returned from an infiltration mission in Felsoul Hold. Falara immediately darted off without bragging about all useful items she had won from the Legion and was now wrapped about in her travelling cloak, dividing their mushrooms into edible versus toxic. 

Kor'vas looked impressed. 

“She works quick, I’ll give her that.”

Falara scowled at them as her fingers darted, taking a quick mental stock of their provisions.

“Don’t you have tasks of your own to complete?”

Tehd appeared from one of the many side tunnels clutching a grimoire. His succubus familiar trailed behind him carrying a felguard skull, sulking at having been put to manual labour. The forsaken raised what remained of his left eyebrow.

“I’m neither alive nor an elf not a woman, but I’m reasonably sure they don’t jump three trimesters in four days.”

They had largely accepted the warlock as one of their own, although Asha still sneezed whenever he came too close.

“Demon hunters do all things with efficiency,” Marius stated. Kayn folded his arms.

“She did take longer than I expected in Suramar.” 

They had only just returned that morning, in fact. The demons had burrowed into an ancient quarry and resisted all attempts to shift them. But Lady S’theno and her sirens were cooking up a fine storm that would turn that quarry into a lake and drown them where they stood.

The Illidari were delighted by the prospect. They wanted to have the Isles as clean as possible for when Lord Illidan returned. The Felhammer buzzed with anticipation, for the Slayer even now infiltrated Suramar in the hopes of returning their lord and master to them. 

After returning from their quest Izal had gone to tend the bats. But Falara had gathered extra rations for herself, and then a blanket. Marius has noticed this and started to follow her, worried the Legion has turned her traitor. Tehd followed him in turn and now poor Falara had quite the retinue as she tried to be about her work. Allari joined them, her scythe dripping demon blood. 

"Who’s pregnant?”

“Falara.”

“I am not!" 

Allari clapped.

"Congratulations!”

“Oh, for-” Falara spun and let her cloak fall open. Beneath she clutched a middle sized manasaber who looked up at her adoringly and began to purr. 

Kayn looked horrified.

“The father was a druid!? Have you no self respect!?" 

"It’s a manasaber!” Falara lifted the cat higher. 

“Congratulations?” Allari offered uncertainly.

Kor'vas shrieked with laughter. 

“Did he have pretty antlers?”

“Stop it!”

“Look, sometimes things get tough in the field, you have to take some comfort where you can.” Kayn tried to placate them. “So long as it didn’t interfere with the mission-”

“I’ll have you know that this saber was a prisoner of the Legion! They had her locked up with foul chains and when I freed her she fought by my side!” She lifted the cat higher. “She is a brave warrior and I wasn’t leaving her there to be eaten!”

Allari’s expression turned to horror. 

“You stole someone’s pet!”

“I rescued her! I’ll put a box and blanket for her in the side hall and she can keep Loramus company.”

But the saber seemed to have had quite enough of these discussions. She yowled, twisted and suddenly unfurled like a flower into a rather bemused night elf woman. She wore an incredible elaborate crown of red blooms and very little else. 

Kayn sighed. A druid.

She blinked up at Falara. 

“Ah. Sorry about that. Fel interference makes shapeshifting tricky.”

Falara dropped her without ceremony and turned to Kayn.

“I may have kidnapped a person.”

“I’m reasonably sure that counts as animal cruelty.” Kor’vas seemed to be enjoying the situation immensely. The druid picked herself up and smoothed down her furs, seemingly unperturbed by the change in scenery. 

"Where am I, pray?”

She didn’t seem disturbed by their fangs or talons. Kayn supposed that she was used to growing them herself. 

“Onboard the Felhammer, docked just over Suramar.”

“A flying ship? Excellent. And what are you exactly?”

“Demon hunters.”

“Another elf polymorph? How wonderful, I shall have to make a new family tree.”

Kor’vas frowned at her.

“How long were you held captive?”

“Oh not long, but I’ve been trying to chase those demons out of here for quite some time. They’re an invasive species.” She plucked a wild rose from her crown to offer to Falara. The demon hunter took it uncertainly, flushing deeply behind her facial tattoos. 

Kayn was nothing if not adaptable.

“Well, there’s no getting rid of her now and we do need a dedicated healer. How would you like a job?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this work, check out the rest of my writing and find me at https://happyorogeny.tumblr.com/writing


End file.
